Mahoro's rival
by terminatorluvr
Summary: Suguru's cousin Takeru comes to stay with his friends and brings along a pretty excitable orange haired girl with big boobs but how will Mahoro feel when all of the guys including Suguru become infantuated by her big boobs? not to mention her cute sister Akari who is alot smarter than she lets on!


_**Mahoro's rival**_

"Um Mahoro are you sure your ok with my cousin Takeru coming over with his friends for a fortnight I mean they're really quite rowdy at times" Suguru said worriedly. "That's perfectly alright Suguru why don't we invite your friends over to a welcoming party for your relatives and their friends!" Mahoro says kindly. "Really that's so kind of you!" Suguru cries happily and hugs Mahoro lovingly and Mahoro hugs him back kindly. "Um big sister may I help out too" Minawa says pleadingly to which Mahoro agrees.

_**At school**_

"What a welcoming party for your relatives and friends!" Miyuki, Chizuko and Rin cried out in shock simultaneously. "Yeah do you wanna come although you will have to leave after cos my relatives are staying for a fortnight" Suguru said sheepishly. "Sure I'll come if it means meeting new people" Miyuki said happily.

"If it means tasting more of Mahoro's wonderful cooking you've won me over already!" Chizuko said hyperactively as she began imagining the delicious meals and beverages that Mahoro would most likely be serving to celebrate.

"Sure I love family get together's so you can count me in!" Rin said cheerfully flashing Suguru a heart melting smile like she usually did as a means of secret flirting which made Chizuko and Miyuki's blood boil.

"Will Minawa be there?" Hamaguchi cried anxiously as he was desperately infatuated with the blond haired maid with black highlights. "Yeah she was really eager to help in fact she was pleading Mahoro" Suguru chuckled.

_**Later**_

A brunette male entered the house cheerfully with a huge posse of friends "Hey Suguru how have you been man?" Takeru cried shaking his cousin's hand. "Not bad cousin Takeru how have you been?" Suguru said kindly "Great hey come meet my distant cousin Mari Nishino" Takeru said pushing a green haired girl forward her hair in 2 plaits.

"Um nice to meet you" Mari said bashfully her face tinted red as she was not used to meeting new people. "Nice to meet you" Suguru said shaking her hand "Wow she's kinda cute" Kawahara thought to himself as he eyed the cute 16 yr old girl. "Hey can we get through please we have luggage to take upstairs" Amika cried loudly as she pushed past Shinichi and Daijirou with Sakurako following her faithfully. "Hey those girls are kinda cute I'm gonna go help them" Kawahara burst out running upstairs.

Jennifer soon entered and Ms. Shikijo turned white with horror when she saw this blonde American babe with bigger boobs than her and made her a new rival. Jennifer saw the woman and said "Jennifer Portman nice to meet ya!" and shook Ms. Shikijo's hand who seemed less pleased to meet someone with larger boobs than her.

"Mr. Takeru are these all you're relatives and their friends?" Hikari cried running in to which Mahoro was turned speechless at the size of Hikari's boobs. "Um h…hello who are you?" Mahoro said trying to keep her temper "I'm Hikari Hoshino Mr. Takeru's girlfriend" Hikari said sweetly making all the guys in the room horny except Rou.

"Hikari is an alien who was created from my heart" Takeru explained to which Hikari bowed and everyone applauded with amazement. 'Big sister wait for me" Akari cried running in and Minawa gasped at the cute alien girl who was only a year younger than her.

"My name is Akari and I am a 13 yrs old and Hikari's sister" Akari said clinging to Rou's arm tightly who smiled pleasantly but was unaware of his short tempered little sister who was about to enter the room.

"Hey you two get some space between you right now!" Kimi yelled crossly until she was distracted by the cute pet dog Gori and went to play with him as well as eat the tasty beverages that Mahoro had prepared.

"Please excuse my sister she's kinda boisterous and over protective" Rou said politely "No problem at all Mr. Rou that is quite alright" Mahoro said politely and poured him some juice.

"This is a nice house don't you think Mistress Hikari" Ioneous said to Hikari while observing the house, Kuon merely floated around and then sat on top of Ioneous's head.

"Yes I agree Neo" Hikari said happily and then sat down on the couch and began to eat to which Akari immediately joined her without hesitation.

"Hey washboard how much bigger this cutie's boobs are compared to yours and she's only one year younger than you" Ms. Shikijo laughed groping a horrified Hikari. Mahoro was both angry at Ms. Shikijo groping an innocent guest but also for rubbing it in her face.

"Hey cut that out you perverted teacher!" Takeru yelled pushing Ms. Shikijo aside and consoling a mentally scarred Hikari.

"Damn that hurt you!" Ms. Shikijo snapped crossly and helped herself to a can of frosty cold beer to which Jennifer Portman joined her just to relax. "Hey neo get over here and have some for yourself!" Jennifer cried pleasantly cracking open a tin.

"Ah what the hell I'm off duty" Ioneous said bluntly and grabbed a can and began drinking which shocked everyone until Takeru and his friends explained that this was normal.

_**Much later**_

"Hey Takeru quit making out with Hikari you pervert!" Mari yelled crossly but was pulled into a drinking contest after being glomped by Ms. Shikijo's boobs. "I just *hic* don't think *hic* he finds me attractive as a woman *hic*" Mari sobbed while opening another can of beer to wash away her sorrows.

Miyuki, Rin, Amika, Sakurako and Kawahara were playing strip poker and so far Rin and Amika were the losers but Kawahara wasn't complaining. "Damnit quit gawking at Rin's boobs and get back to the game!" Miyuki snapped enviously.

Shinichi, Daijirou and Chizuko were munching through the tasty beverages of Mahoro and complementing their delicious tastes. "So delicious" they said harmoniously each time they took a mouthful of something.

"So VESPAR can't make me have big boobs but some random alien can have boobs about the size of kingdom Kong!" Mahoro bellowed angrily wolfing down the food on her plate crossly.

"Please big sister try and calm your rage your scaring me" Minawa said quietly eating her own portion of food quietly and politely but Mahoro wasn't listening she was too angry.

"It seems Mahoro has developed sensitivity to women with large breasts" Slash chuckled but received a bonking on the head from his master swiftly afterward.

"IS IT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR BOUNCY BUSTY BOOBS!" Mahoro bellowed angrily throwing a table across the room which slammed into a drunken Ms. Shikijo knocking her out.

"Holy shit" everyone said simultaneously and stared at Mahoro who was too busy hyperventilating with anger to notice what she had done.

"Oh boy this is gonna be one long 2 week stay" Suguru sighed heavily and poured himself a drink of juice.


End file.
